


Glass Heart Hymn

by DebsterClintashaLove



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Swearing, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsterClintashaLove/pseuds/DebsterClintashaLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a ghost in the mirror </p><p>I'm afraid more than ever </p><p>My feet have led me straight into my grave</p><p>Oh have you walked away from me?</p><p>She can't help but love them both more than everything in the world.<br/>She hasn't chose between either, but she can't have both. She doesn't even want to think about hurting either fucking one of them..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Heart Hymn

**Author's Note:**

> Scene between Deb and Elway from next week for 8x06, 'A Little Reflection' extended...

So many things, so many fucking things ran through my mind when Elway threw that punch. I had never seen him so protective like that. I never knew he really cared that much. It really fucking scared me. I've always hurt every man I've ever been with, and I never wanted that with Elway...maybe that was why. I didn't want to hurt him, because I care too much about him. He'd been the only man to be able to genuinely make me smile over those awful six months of hell I went through. The only person to be able to that wasn't Dexter. I couldn't change how I felt about Dexter, but he didn't feel the same. I can't help the way I feel about Elway. He's always cared, and he's always been there when I didn't want Dex. I love them both, but in that same fucking way. I couldn't do a fucking thing about it. That's all I was ever good for; breaking hearts that didn't deserve it. I want more with Elway, but I couldn't let myself be the reason for his hurt. If he didn't want the same, I'd look like a complete fucking idiot again. I still stood in the bathroom, over the sink, after cleaning the drink off my top. 

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" I whispered quietly to myself. He's my boss. The last thing I needed to do was get romantically involved with someone at work. I've already seen the results of that. Lundy ended up dead, Anton left, and Quinn can't have a functioning relationship because of me. I couldn't do that to Elway. I cared about him too much. Jesus, I really fucking care about him. "Fuck." I said again, and I walked out the bathroom, swiftly. I walked out, only to find Elway waiting around for me. My heart literally stopped, because I didn't want to say what I knew I needed to. He looked so embarrassed and upset about all this. I walked over toward him, motioning him to come talk off to the side. I leaned up against the wall, and he stood directly in front of me. 

"Debra, I'm really sorry about that, I just...god, I feel like such a fucking idiot." he pled apologetically. 

"No, no you're not. I understand where that came from. I just don't get why you did that for me. Especially when you were trying to fucking get this guy." He dropped his head down in defeat, like he didn't want to say his reason either. "Jacob, please." I asked him, calling him by his first name, which I never did. He instantly looked up then.

"I didn't like him putting his hands on you like that, like he...owned you. Shit like that, I hate it."

"That doesn't answer my question. Why me? Why am I that important where you jeopardize a cover for me?" I asked him softly. He looked back at me sweetly, and I stared back into his blue eyes. I never paid any attention to how beautiful they really were or even how attractive he was himself. I could feel my eyes linger over his half unbuttoned shirt, eyeing the skin there. The skin I wanted to feel on mine right then. Thoughts of me and him began to appear in my head, what my life could be like with him. All I could see was happiness. No shitty, fucking hell, just...happiness. 

"I just... I really care about you, Debra. I don't know how else to put it other than that. You don't deserve to be treated that way. You're...a really great woman. You're unlike anyone I've ever met. You only deserve the best. That's why I defended you. I don't want to see you hurt, unhappy, or anything like that. I just want to help you. I'd be there for you for anything, you know that, right? I'll always protect you, even if you hated my ass or quit on me, right?... But if you did turn down a marriage proposal, I don't think I'd be able to see you again." A giggle escaped my lips, and he laughed back. I just stared at him and smiled, feeling my eyes begin to water. He really cared, really fucking cared, and I'd been ignoring ever sign possible for the past six months. How the fuck did I ignore something like this for so long? 

"Thank you, Jacob. I really needed that." I replied, enveloping him in a hug, my arms around his neck. I felt his warm, comforting arms wrap around me. His embrace felt amazing. Felt almost perfect. I let my eyes shut and the tears roll off my cheeks onto his shirt. He pulled away, only to find me crying. 

"Oh my god. Is the Debra Morgan crying?" he joked, referring to the tears, and the side of me he'd never seen. 

"Shut the fuck up." I laughed at him, and he lifted a hand to wipe them away from my cheeks. I felt my body shiver at his touch, not because it was cold, but because it was surprising. I never expected to feel him in this way. He paused, nervously, when he realized what he was doing. 

"Oh..shit, Debra, I didn't, I know you probably don't want that. I just.." he stopped in the middle of his sentence, not able to finish. He let his hand drop, and I instantly reached down to hold his in mine. I let my fingers run over the inside of his palm. 

"It's okay. Thank you." I said, as I leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. I felt my lips linger there a little longer than supposed. As I pulled away, his eyes focused on me again and mine on his. I didn't know who kissed who first, but all I know is we were kissing. Me and Elway. Me and my fucking boss were locking lips. Our lips moved against each other in perfect synchrony. Something I hadn't felt in forever. I longed for it and fucking missed it. He was the only one who was going to be able to make me feel this way. I rested one hand against his broad chest, as the other arm rested on his shoulder, and my free hand crept into his hair, caressing his head. My mouth opened under his, drinking in his taste, so blissfully sweet. I felt his hands move down to hold my hips softly. We both pulled away, trying to catch our breath. A sweet smile spread across his face as he looked back at me, and I couldn't help the one pulling at my lips. 

"Did that just happen?" he asked, as he laughed. I laughed back, just as confused but happy. 

"I don't fucking know...did it? I'd be happy to know it did." I replied back. He chuckled, pressed his lips back against mine. I pulled away again, hitting his arm, playfully. "Save it for the room." I said, pushing the elevator button. I pulled him by his collar in with me, hitting our floor number.

"Oh, there's a room involved now?" he responded, sarcastically. 

"Well, where did you think this was going? Unless you still think I'm a player.." I asked, seductively. 

"Or maybe I'm too much of a pussy to follow through and say I have a crush on you." I burst out laughing, as the elevator doors opened. We walked out, heading toward the room. I held his hand, standing as close as I could to him as we walked.

"That you are, and you just said you have a crush on me."

"Yeah, so? I actually do." he replied with a smirk, holding me against the door of the room, as he fiddled to get the card out. I held my arms in place again around his neck. 

"That's the cutest fucking thing I've ever heard you say." I smiled back, innocently.

"Oh yeah, so...what's the cutest thing I've ever done then?" he asked as the door opened, and he returned his hold on me. 

"I guess we'll just have to find out, won't we?" I whispered, seductively, kissing him again. He walked us back through the door, shutting it behind him, and going toward the bed. Shoes were kicked off in the process, and I moved my hands along the buttons of his shirt, then I slid the shirt off his shoulders to the floor. I noticed his incredibly built physique then, running my hands along his chest.

"Is this what those fucking electroshite and shit shake solutions do for you?" I asked him, my voice becoming raspier with desire and want. A smile tugged at his lips, as his hands moved to the back of my dress, pulling down the zipper.

"They definitely help. It's not all them though." I shimmied the dress down off my legs. A few articles of clothing later, and I'm pushing him down on the bed. I climbed on after him, my skin finally on his. I hovered over him, pressing my lips hard against his. I felt his move down my sides to my hips, flipping me onto my back. I chuckled, then moaned out his mouth moved down my body, kissing, licking, and nipping at my flesh. He took the weight of my thighs in his hands, slinging my legs over his shoulders. He pressed soft kisses to the inside of my thigh, slowly.

"Oh my god, Jake, please..enough with this teasing shit." I moaned out, tangling my fingers into his hair. 

"No, no, no, you'll learn to be patient, Morgan." he grinned back up at me, seductively. 

"You fucking asshole, Jake. You're such-ohhhh fuccckkk yessss." I moaned out once his teasing stopped. My free hand moved, gripping the edge of the bed, holding on for dear life. I couldn't control myself now, as my back began to arch up with every movement of his mouth on me. "Oooooh Jesus fuck." He had me completely shuddering, as he moved up my body, keeping my legs around him. I completely lost it when he slid into me. 

"Fuck, Jake. So good." I cried out desperately to him. He groaned, burying his face is the crook of my neck, kissing and licking the skin there. I moved one arm around him, and the other hand, holding his head to my neck. He moved faster with each thrust, my legs tightening more and more around his waist. 

"So fucking beautiful, Deb." he muffled against my neck. I pulled his head back to mine, my lips crushing against his. 

"I love you." I breathed through my parted lips against his. 

"I love you." he replied with a smile, his lips on mine again. I fell in love to fucking easily. Especially when I still thought about the one person I was in love with. Dex and Jake. I couldn't fucking decide between the two. They were both two important men in my life, but I wasn't deciding now. It really fucking scared me, knowing I may hurt one or the other.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the first to write a Deb/Elway fan fic I believe, so yay! I hope I start this ship for fan fic writers! Leave your reviews! Btw, I still ship Debster hardcore, but these two are so damn cute as well! Debway people! Ship it. Love it.


End file.
